404
Victoria is unable to get a respected Judge to defend her at the witch trial, however a young law student named Peter Bradford agrees to represent her. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces, and she has been accused of witchcraft. One member of the Collins family knows she is innocent, but for the moment he must remain silent, in order to protect others whose lives are in grave and immediate danger. Barnabas Collins is in the courtyard at Collinwood waiting for Josette Collins. He tells himself that he must find a way to get Josette away from the house immediately without telling her the reason she is in danger. He wonders why she does not come to meet him. Barnabas repeats that Josette is in danger, and if she knows that Angelique is a witch, she will die! Act I Millicent Collins comes to Barnabas and tells him that Josette will not see him because Natalie has forbidden her from talking to him. Millicent, however, believes that Josette is afraid of meeting with Barnabas because Josette is still in love with him. Barnabas tells Millicent that Josette is in danger and must leave Collinwood, prompting Millicent to state, "I don't understand." Barnabas asks for Millicent's help in persuading Josette to leave by asking her to take a walk. Millicent says Joshua Collins and Naomi Collins would be angry that she is helping Barnabas. Barnabas then brings up Nathan Forbes' name and saying that the lieutenant has reliability problems. Millicent adamantly proclaims that she knows enough of men to tell that Nathan's attention to her is sincere. Barnabas assures Millicent that he will not tell Joshua and Naomi about the couple. Millicent agrees to ask Josette to take a walk and informs Barnabas that she must wait to perform the task since the Countess and Naomi are planning a trip into town. She tells Barnabas she will ask Josette for a walk at sundown, and Barnabas says he will be behind the grillwork gates near the terrace. He stresses that this is a matter of life and death. Act II At the Collinsport Gaol, a blond gentleman escorts Victoria Winters through a door. Barnabas Collins enters the room from the opposite side with a white-haired man, whom he identifies as Judge Matigan. The judge states that he would like to help Victoria; all she has to do is answer a few questions honestly. The questions are "Do you deny all of Reverend Trask's charges against you?" and "Do you deny that you have ever practiced witchcraft?," both of which Vicki answer favorably. Judge Matigan states that he does not believe in witchcraft and that he believes Trask to be "a common charlatan." He would like to defend Victoria so that he can expose Trask; all she has to do is cooperate, and she agrees. She says she has no reason to harm any member of the Collins family, but she hesitates when Matigan asks if she was previously acquainted with the family before replying negatively. Judge Matigan asks for further information on Victoria's strange arrival. Barnabas tells the judge that her carriage overturned, but Madigan would rather hear the words coming out of Victoria's mouth. Victoria says she had an accident on the road, but she does not answer the judge's questions of where she was coming from and where she had lived before arriving in Collinsport. Barnabas again answers for her, stating that Victoria was from Boston. Judge Matigan asks if Victoria was raised in a foundling home in Boston, to which she agrees. He then asks for the name of the home, but Vicki asks why that would matter. The judge states he must communicate with the foundling home for some outside information on Victoria's background. Barnabas says he can testify for Victoria, but the judge says someone who knew Victoria before she came to Collinwood will have to appear in court. Victoria tells Barnabas Judge Matigan should know the truth, that she comes from another time and place, the future, two hundred years from now. Barnabas tries to lighten the judge's understandable confusion by saying that Victoria is confused. Judge Matigan says he does not know what to believe and that he would like to help Victoria. She says that no one can help her. Act III Barnabas tells Victoria that he will find someone to defend her and for her to remember that he will do something to make her safe. Barnabas leaves, and the blond man tells Victoria not to cry. He pulls Victoria's locket out of his pocket and gives it to her. He says after seeing the look on her face when it was taken from her by a guard, he had to get it back to her somehow, so he bribed the guards. Victoria wonders why someone who does not know her would help her. The man says he believes she is innocent, though he had some doubts. He believes she is trying to tell the truth and that she is not a witch; he has heard her crying at night, meaning she is frightened. He knows she is not a witch since he pitied her the first time he heard her cries. He states he might be able to help her by defending her if Barnabas can find no one else, since he studies law. As the two rise for him to take her back to her cell, he reminds her that he will be right outside her door. Victoria says that she is not afraid to go back to the cell. Act IV Back at Collinwood, Barnabas hides while Millicent and Josette approach. Barnabas calls to Josette, saying he must speak to her. Josette refuses to break the promise to her aunt. Barnabas tells Millicent to go back inside, and to tell anyone who asks that Josette will be back in a moment. Barnabas informs Josette that she is in great danger and urges her to leave Collinwood as soon as possible. Josette refuses to leave until a proper period of mourning has passed. Barnabas then states that the couple were never married since they were under a spell. Josette says she does not believe in witchcraft, and Barnabas asks if she willingly deceived him. Josette says everything seems like a dream. Barnabas tells Josette he knows who the witch is, but he at the moment he cannot reveal the witch's identity to Josette. He then asks if she trusts him to leave Collinwood. The couple hear the bat before it comes into view. Suddenly, the camera moves closer to the bat's face; it has red eyes! Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Addison Powell as Judge Matigan * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * First appearance of actor Roger Davis and the character Peter Bradford, although the dialogue does not refer to him by name. * First appearance of actor Addison Powell. He had been previously, and will continue to do so, voicing the ghost of Jeremiah Collins. * First episode to give a copyright year of 1968 in the end credits. Story * In order to help Barnabas, Millicent agrees to ask Josette to go for a walk with her to show her the grounds. However, she is going to wait until Naomi and Natalie go into town around sundown. It makes more sense that they would take this walk during the day so they could actually see the grounds. Also, in 1795, I doubt that there would be anything open in town after dark to give the ladies a reason to go at that time. I'm sure it was so the bat could watch Barnabas, but it makes no sense. (There are many reasons why they could go into town in the evening, even in 1795. They may be going to visit friends in town, or attend some church social, or a meeting of a charitable or civic organization. After all, the Collins family undoubtedly plays a major role in the life of the village, and Naomi, as matriarch of the family, undoubtedly has many social and civic duties.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Josette. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow is present on the railing during Act IV. * In the meeting room of the Collinsport Gaol, a camera angle reveals the edge of the set to show one of the supporting planks of the set flat behind the brick wall. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 404 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 404 - Oh My God, Vicki Is an Idiot Category:Dark Shadows episodes